


One more chapter

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [29]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 72, Fluff, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta wants to sleep, but Johnny has other plans.





	One more chapter

Yuta couldn't sleep. And no, it wasn't because he wasn't tired or sleepy. 

It was because of that simple reason that the only bedside lamp was on his side. And Johnny was reading a manga in the bed using that lamp to light up the room. 

And no, switching sides wasn't an option because Yuta loved his side. It was already used to the form of his body, and Johnny's side was next to the wall in which Yuta would've knocked into in his sleep. So no, it wasn't a solution.

Yuta groaned and lifted his head up to give his boyfriend a hateful look. Of course, Johnny didn't notice it. Yuta glared at him for a minute, before he gave up the silent treatment and finally snapped.

"Would you just go to sleep?" He said, but Johnny only turned a page in the manga and didn't look at Yuta. 

"Just let me finish this volume" he mumbled softly, his eyes scanning the pictures fast. Yuta sighed. 

"Come on, I want to sleep" he whined, slamming his head into his pillow once again. 

Johnny didn't turn to him, just flipped a page. 

"Johnny!" Yuta whined before he sat up and took the book out of his boyfriend's hand. 

"Wha... Give it back!" Johnny reached for the book but Yuta pulled it away. 

"No! I have early schedule tomorrow, and I need to sleep" Yuta said, looking at Johnny angrily.

"But I'm at the best part..."Johnny said and leaned forward to take the book back. But Yuta placed the book behind himself, so Johnny knocked into him.

"Please, I really need to sleep" he said, taking out his best puppy eyes, hoping that it would make Johnny give in. 

And normally it would've worked. Johnny would have easily admitted that Yuta needed sleep so he could do well at work. But this time wasn't normal because the manga just reached the best part and cross his heart, Johnny was going to die if he didn't get to know what will happen now. 

"Just one more chapter" he pleaded, his full lips pouting softly, he also making his best puppy-eyes. 

Yuta looked at him, trying to will himself not to swoon. He needed his sleep. But he also knew how great this manga was...  
Shit, lost case. 

Yuta sighed.  
"One more chapter. But just one" he said, holding up a finger in front of Johnny's face to indicate the number. 

"Alright. Thanks" Johnny beamed brightly and pressed a kiss onto Yuta's lips before he took the manga back and lied down onto his place. 

Yuta cursed himself in his head as he pulled the covers onto his head. 

Why did Kishimoto need to make Naruto this great?!

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
